Cowboy Boots and Pink Tutus
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Jasper is a ranch owner; his father was one as was his grandfather. Jasper's life was perfect or so he thought. He had a job, a great fiance and the best friends a guy could ask for, but all that changes one day when he gets a letter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off I must give credit to Shannon Sutherland, Jackson's God daughter's mom, because she was the one to come up with this title, I just added the pink in. No I've never met her, but she posted some pics of Jackson and his god daughter; affectionately known as Princess A, near the piano. Jackson was playing for Princess A and Shannon ended her blog post with this comment "Maybe when Princess A is older they will form a piano band and call it Cowboy Boots and Tutus". Second I don't own the characters, I only put them in my own world. A/H. Thanks to my beta: KCLutz4475

Summary: Jasper is a ranch owner; his father was one as was his grandfather. Jasper's life was perfect or so he thought. He had a job, a great girlfriend and the best friends a guy could ask for, but all that changes one day when he gets a letter.

I woke up at the crack of dawn, like I do every morning wrapped in the arms of my Bella. The sun was already shinin' through the window; it would be another hot day, but that was nothing new in Texas. I eased my arm out from under Bella's head and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't in the shower for long until I heard the curtain being pulled back and Bella's arms wrapping around my waist. She murmured a good mornin' after placin' a kiss on my shoulder. We showered together; placing kisses all over each other and when we were all cleaned we got out. I toweled off Bella and then myself we then went to get dressed, because we would have a long day ahead of us. The fence needed to be repaired in the south pasture and Bella had to meet with the doctor concernin' one of our cows.

We walked downstairs hand in hand to find that my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte were already up and in the kitchen. The smells of coffee brewin', bacon sizzlin' and eggs cookin' only got stronger the closer we got to the kitchen. When we walked in we saw that Bella's brother Emmett was also up; he usually slept late seein' as how he was a bouncer at the newest honky tonk in town. Em was sittin' at the table with a plate piled high of food and his cell plastered to his ear. Bella and I walked over to Char who was puttin' the eggs onto two plates for us. Bella gave her a hug and I placed a kiss on her cheek, we both then grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit next to Em at the table; Peter was also sittin' at the table, readin' the paper and shakin' his head at whatever he was readin'.

While we ate we discussed the ranch and the chores that we all would be doin' today. When we asked Em why he was up so early, he told us that the he was goin' to meet with some friend and they were goin' huntin', so he wanted to make sure that he had a good breakfast. Once everyone was done, I placed a kiss on Bella's lips and then made my way out to the barn. I greeted the other ranch hands that lived and worked on 'Whitlock'. When I reached the barn, I went over to my horse; a beautiful black stallion that I named Major. My grandfather had given him to me

when I was seven and Major was just a foal. When asked why I named him Major, I told my family that it was in honor of grandpa; he was made a Major while he was in the army.

I got Major ready to go for the long ride, which wouldn't bring me back till night, I made sure that I had everythin' that I needed to fix the fence as well as a packed lunch. Once I had everythin' ready, I went to open the barn door wider and then got up on Major and rode out to the south pasture. It was mid mornin' by the time that I reached the spot that needed fixin', I let Major graze while I worked. As the day worn on the sun got hotter and I was drenched in sweat, at one point, I took off my t-shirt. When I got hungry, I stopped and called Major over so that I could get the lunch that was in his saddle, I gave him some of my water and a carrot that I brought along for him.

Finally as the sun was startin' to set, I was able to pack everythin' up, because I was finished mendin' the fence. I pulled my shirt back on and called Major over from where he was standin' in the shade and began the ride home. It was nearly dark when I reached the main house. I led Major into the barn, got him all cleaned up, got him fed and then I went to the main house and up to my room to get a shower and change into fresh clothin'. Once I was showered and dressed, I went downstairs and headed into the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Bella and Peter playin' cards while Char was at the stove pullin' some cookies out of the oven. I asked how everyone's day was as I was gettin' my supper heated up again. Bella told me what was wrong with the cow, Char told us that while the doctor was here, she had him look over the pig too, because he wasn't eatin' much and Peter said that he was just about done mendin' the roof to the chicken coop.

Once we were done eatin', we decided to have a movie night. It was Bella and Char's turn to pick the movie so the girls went down to the rec room while Peter and I made popcorn and grabbed other snacks and drinks. Em came home just as the popcorn was done poppin', we asked him how his huntin' trip went and he said it was great, he got a couple of deer. I asked him where they were and he said in the barn, he just wanted to come and let us know that he was home. After Em left to clean up his kills, Peter and I took the food and drinks down to the rec room and told the girls that Em was home. When everyone was settled we started the movie, about halfway through the second one Em came down to join us.

Char was the first one to fall asleep and then Bella, so once the movies were over, Peter carried Char up to their room and I carried Bella to ours after sayin' goodnight to Em. I took off Bella's socks and then her jean shorts, leavin' her in her panties and t-shirt knowin' that she would be more comfortable. I then got undressed myself and then climbed into bed. As soon as I was settled, Bella moved so that she had her head over my heart and her leg flung over my legs. She murmured that she loved me and was out like a light. It wasn't long until I was pulled into sleep as well. Tomorrow was goin' to be another long day.

A/N: Hey everyone welcome to my new story. I'm planning on doing this one differently, meaning that these chapters will be 1000+ words. I love long chapters, but I wanted to do something different this time around. So until next time *waves*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still own nothing, all known characters belong to Ms. Meyers. Beta by: K––C–Lutz4475

Mornin' came all too early again. I got up and did my daily routine, this time without the assistance of Bella; she didn't wake up till after I was dressed for the day's work. I placed a kiss on her cheek knowing that she didn't like me kissin' her on the lips, because of what she called "mornin' breath" and told her that I would see her downstairs when she was ready. She nodded her head while stiflin' a yawn. I walked downstairs to find Peter at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands, he told me that Char was still gettin' ready, seein' as how she got up late this mornin' also. After I got a cup of coffee for myself, I sat down at the table across from Peter and began to read the paper. We both agreed to wait to have breakfast with the girls.

It wasn't long until the ladies joined us and I got up to start breakfast for us seein' as how Char cooked yesterday. I made my famous chocolate chip, banana and walnut pancakes with honey butter. Peter, Bella, Char and Em; who had come down while I was cookin', kept buggin' me as to when it would be ready and I kept tellin' them that they would be ready when they were ready which made everyone laugh, includin' myself. As soon as I had the last pancake out of the fryin' pan and the honey butter meltin' on the pancakes, everyone was standin' behind me droolin'. I grabbed a plate for myself and let everyone else get theirs.

I chuckled, because this is how they always acted when I made these pancakes. No one talked as we were havin' breakfast. The only sounds were them moanin' every time they put a fork full of pancakes in their mouths or the silverware cuttin' the pancakes. When all the plates were licked clean, we started to discuss what chores everyone had to do today. Peter asked if Em and I could help him finish the roof on the chicken coop and we agreed. So after placin' the dishes in the sink Em, Peter and I all head out to get to work.

Lucky there wasn't much do on the roof and with the three of us workin' on it, we would have it completed in one day. We worked until Bella and Char called out to us lettin' us know that they had lunch for us. We climbed down from the roof and set up the blanket that Char had under her arm. We all sat on the blanket and had a picnic under the big oak tree, the girls had made fried chicken, potato salad, fresh bread, grits and for drink we had sweet tea.

When everyone was done eatin', we just sat for awhile talkin', but knew that we needed to get back to work soon if we wanted to get the roof done. We helped the girls pack up and then went back to work on the roof. By nightfall the roof was done, we put everythin' that we were usin' away and then went into the house to get cleaned up before dinner. When I got downstairs, I saw only Bella in the kitchen; I guessed that Char was with Peter in their room. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She laughed and tried to move from my arms, but I wasn't ready to let her go, she told me that if I didn't let her go that supper would burn, so after kissin' her cheek, I unwound my arms from her waist and let her get on with the cookin'.

I went to sit at the table, because I enjoyed watchin' Bella cook, she was in her element when she was cookin', she would dance around and sing to whatever song was on the radio. I noticed a heavy lookin' envelope sittin' on the table addressed to me, I asked Bella about it and she told me that it came after lunch. I picked up the envelope and read the return address, Jenks and Biers attorneys at law. I've never heard of these lawyers before. I was confused as to who these people were, I flipped over the envelope and slit it open.

I pulled at the letter and read it to myself.

_Dear Mr. Whitlock,_

_It is with great sadness that I have to write this letter to you today. Mrs. Alice Brandon-Wright and Mr. Alistair Wright were fatally killed in a car crash. You are probably wondering what this has to do with you; well the fact is Sir, that the Wrights had a six year old daughter by the name of Nessie. Mr. Wright had adopted her, according to the birth records, you Mr. Whitlock are the biological father of Nessie Wright. We'd appreciate it Sir, if you would get back to us as soon as possible to let us know if you would like custody of Miss. Wright or if you would like to put her up for adoption. _

_We hope to hear from you soon, _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Riley Biers _

Oh my god, I can't believe that I have a six year old daughter. I knew that of course I would have to get a DNA test to make sure that Alice hadn't lied on the birth certificate, but I had a feelin' that Nessie was my own flesh and blood. I also can't believe that Alice never called to tell me that I had a daughter, I mean sure our breakup was a bad one, but to not tell me that I had a daughter for six years that was inexcusable. There was no way that I wanted to put her up for adoption; I wanted to get to know my child.

"Holy shit"

A/N: So how do we like this story so far? What do you think of Alice lying to Jasper for six years? Who do you think is the one that uttered holy shit? I can't wait to read your reviews, don't forget to let me know if you are loving this story or not. *waves* until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still own nothing, all known characters belong to Ms. Meyers. Beta by: KCLutz4475

"Holy shit," was uttered from behind me; I turned my head to see who was behind me. It was Bella standin' behind me, readin' the letter.

"Babe I promise ya, I had no clue about this."

"You... have... a... daughter?" she asked.

"It seems that way."

"How did you not know?" Bella asked while sittin' down in the chair next to me.

"Alice and my relationship didn't end well."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and then started to recount my breakup with Alice. "I first met Alice Brandon when we were ten years old; she was a bouncy hyper little girl. I thought she was weird, but I liked her. We became close friends, even though she was always all over the place, she was a loyal friend. We hung out all the time and then when we were sixteen we started to date. I really fell in love with her. We date all through high school and at one point I thought that we would get married, but all that changed when we graduated and started to decide where to go to college. I wanted to stay here in Texas, dad had a heart attack just before I graduated and he wasn't well enough to handle the ranch and I knew that Peter couldn't run the whole thing without help.

"Alice wanted to leave Texas and explore the world and she wanted me to come with her. She understood that I was always family first type of person, but she thought that I would make an exception and go with her. We fought for days, then we would make up and the fight started up again, I guess it was durin' one of our make-up days that she got pregnant. By the end of summer we weren't talkin' and she packed her bags and left, I never seen her again."

"That's horrible Jazz; she should have realized that you would have stayed here to help your family. I mean what kind of person only thinks of themselves? And then to not tell you that you had a daughter, that's unforgivable, you missed out on six years of her life. You have missed half of her first."

"Bella I have to ask you somethin' and I want an honest answer from ya."

"What is it Jasper?"

"I don't want to give Nessie up for adoption; I want to keep her, get to know her and raise her. What I want to know is will you be by my side, through all of this?"

"Jasper when I accepted to marry you, I told you that I will always stand by you no matter what the situation is. I could never see my life without you in it now. Of course I'll be by your side for as long as you want me to be there and I'll help you in any ways that I can with Nessie."

"I want you by my side forever Bella, like you I can't see my life without you in it. You are stuck with me until we are both dead and holdin' each other in our graves. I love you with all my heart Bella."

Bella placed a kiss on my lips and then told me that I better let the lawyers know what my decision was before their office closed. I agreed and made my way to the office to call the number that was provided with the letter. I dialed the number and after a couple of rings it was answered.

"Hello Jenks and Biers attorneys at law. My name is Victoria, how my I help you?"

"Good evenin' Ms. Victoria, I was wonderin' if Mr. Biers is available."

"Yes he is Sir; my I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I just got his letter regardin' the Wrights."

"One minute please."

"Thank you."

Victoria placed me on hold; I had to listen to classical music as I waited Mr. Biers. Five minutes later, Victoria can back on the line.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to transfer you to Mr. Biers now."

"Alright, thank you," I waited for a minute till the line was picked up again.

"Mr. Whitlock, this is Mr. Riley Biers. How may I help you?"

"Good evenin' Mr. Biers, I received your letter today in regards of my daughter, Nessie Wright."

"Ah yes. I assume you have an answer for me?"

"Yes Sir, I don't want to give her up for adoption, I want to raise her."

"Excellent. I'll get started on the paperwork now and I'll phone you when you can expect your daughter to arrive."

"Thank you. I hope to hear from you soon."

"You're welcome Mr. Whitlock. Have a good evening, good bye."

"You as well Mr. Biers, good bye."

With that I hung up the phone with Mr. Biers and just sat in the chair for a few minutes mullin' everythin' over. I can't believe that Alice held this big of a secret from me. I sighed thinkin' of all the things that I missed with Nessie; her first word, the first time she walked, her first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth, her first day of school and many other things, but I was determined to change all of that. I was glad that I was goin' to have Bella by my side, because I don't think that I would be able to handle everythin' without her. I got up and made my way back into the kitchen, knowin' that supper was most likely ready and I had to inform the rest of the family of what I had found out. Knowin' Bella she wouldn't tell them, she didn't like to tell other people's secrets.

When I got into the kitchen Em, Peter, Char and Bella was all sittin' around the table. I could smell dinner on the stove. They were laughin' at somethin' that Em just said. When Bella saw me, she gave me a smile, which I returned. I sat down next to Em, Peter asked me if everythin' was alright, I shook my head and after Char finished askin' me what was wrong, I told them all about the letter and what my decision was. Peter was pissed at Alice for keepin' that secret from me, Char was please that I would be raisin' her instead of puttin' her up for adoption and Em was excited for the new addition to our family.

Once we had discussed the day's events, we served up dinner and once we finished eatin', we started to play no limit Texas hold'em, well into the early mornin'.

A/N: So are you happy with the decision that Jasper made? Next chapter we will be meeting Nessie. *waves* until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I still own nothing, all known characters belong to Ms. Meyers. Beta by: KCLutz4475

It's been a week since I first learned that I was a father. I was waitin' for a call from Mr. Biers today to let me know when Nessie was goin' to arrive. I had asked him when he called me a couple of days ago to check in on things if it would be possible to do a DNA test, he told me to send him some of my DNA and he would get the test done and tell me the results of the test when he called to tell me when Nessie was comin'.

I worked in and around the house today so that I could be close to the phone when Mr. Biers called. It was mid afternoon when he finally called; I was workin' in the barn when Bella hollered out to me lettin' me know that he was on the phone. I ran in from the barn and right to the office; waving at Bella as I went.

"Hello Mr. Biers," I said slightly out of breath.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock, I have some good news for you."

"Really, what sort of news?"

"First off, the DNA test results came back and you are her biological father. The second piece of news I have for you is all the papers are in ordered and Nessie will be with you by the end of this week."

"That's great I'm so excited to meet her and I'm also pleased to learn that I am her true father. What with the break up that Alice and I had, I wasn't sure if she would lie or not."

"That's perfectly understandable Mr. Whitlock; any person in your situation would be asking the same questions. Now a Ms. Rosalie Hale will be accompanying your daughter, she is the social worker that is assigned to your case. She will be doing random checks to make sure that everything is going well with you and your daughter."

"That sounds reasonable; I know that is a common thing that happens in this sort of situation."

"Yes that is correct Mr. Whitlock, this is a common thing."

"So is there anythin' else that needs to be discussed at this time?"

"No Mr. Whitlock, that is about it. You'll have money to help support your daughter; it was in Mrs. Wrights will to make sure that her daughter would always be taken care of. Nothing against you Sir, I know how well your ranch does."

"Yes my ranch does very well, as it has for a hundred and fifty years."

"I understand that Sir, I didn't mean it to imply otherwise."

"I understand Mr. Biers."

"So if there is nothing else that you wish to discuss Mr. Whitlock, then I must go, because I have another case that I need to deal with."

"No Mr. Biers, I have nothin' else to ask. Thank ya."

"You're welcome Mr. Whitlock; I hope you and your daughter get along well."

"I'm sure we will. Goodbye."

After hangin' up with Mr. Biers, I went in search of Bella, because I wanted to tell her first when Nessie would be arrivin'. I found her out at the duck pond, feedin' them, I sat down next to her and we just sat watchin' the ducks for a bit.

"So what did Mr. Biers want?"

"To let me know that Nessie will be here at the end of the week."

"That's great Jasper and what about the DNA test results?"

"Those came out positive. I am her father."

"Well at least you'll never have to wonder if she is yours or not."

"Yes, that is true."

"So I guess Char and I will start on her room, seein' as how she will be here soon."

"Ya don't have to do that, I can do it darlin'."

"Don't be silly Jasper. Char and I have been talkin' about how we want to set up her room."

"Alright darlin', if ya sure."

"I'm sure Cowboy," she said with a smile.

I placed a kiss on her cheek and then helped her up. She went off in the direction of the goat pen; I assumed that was the general direction that Char was in. I wondered what kind of room, the girls had decided on for Nessie. I knew though that it would be cute. I got up and went in search of Peter to see what he was up too.

Over the next couple of days I hardly saw Char or Bella. They were always workin' on Nessie's room. Anytime Peter, Em or I tried to get a look at the room, the door was always locked and they would never let us in. I was also battlin' with a case of nervous, wonderin' how Nessie and I were goin' to get along. Finally on Thursday evenin' the girls deemed the room done and gave us permission to come and see what they had done. It was amazin', the walls were a light pink, there was a canopy bed against one wall and one the other wall was a beautiful quote:

Dream what you want to dream;

Go where you want to go;

Be what you want to be;

Because you have only one

Life and one chance to

Do all the things that

You want to do.

There were also flowers on the walls, the carpet was a darker shade of pink and there were stuffed animals all around.

"Wow ladies it's beautiful," I told them.

"Thanks Jazz, I'm glad you like it. I just hope Nessie will," Bella replied.

"I'm sure she Darlin'."

"If not we can always change it, right Bells?" Char said.

"Right Char," Bella said smilin'.

When we finished lookin' at the room, Bella and Char went to get cleaned up while we men went to get dinner started.

As we were cookin' I turned to Peter and said, "Pete, do you think everythin' is goin' to go well tomorrow?"

"J don't worry. That little girl is goin' to love ya."

"I just don't know if I'm doin' the right thing or not. I mean, I don't know anythin' about raisin' a child."

"None of us know anythin' about how to raise a child, but all of us will pull together to make sure that little girl is raised right."

"Thank ya bro."

"Anytime, ya know I'll always be here for ya."

We did that one arm man hug thing and finished up dinner. Bella and Char came down just as we were placin' everythin' on the table; tonight we were havin' Italian. We chatted all throughout dinner about Nessie, what she would be like, would she have any of my features and what it's goin' to be like to have a child around the house now. Once dinner was over we decided that since it was still nice, that we would all go for a swim; everyone except Em who had to work. We swam for a good two hours and then decided to call it a night.

The next mornin' we spent makin' sure the house was tidy and that everythin' was in order. By eleven we heard a car pullin' up, we made sure that we looked tidy; that there was no dirt, holes or anythin' else on our clothes, because we knew that we were bein' judged. We then went to stand on the porch; I had my arm around Bella's waist and we were in the middle, Peter had his arm around Char's and they were to our right and Em was on my left.

The car that came to a stop was a black Mercedes. The driver's door open first and a beautiful blond emerged from the car; she had on a black pencil skirt and blue blouse and was wearin' black heels. She had her blond hair pulled back into a long ponytail and she had dark blue eyes. She gave us a small smile and then walked around to the left hand side of the car and opened the door, she held out her hand and when she pulled back from the car to close the door, I got the first look at my daughter.

She was clutchin' a pink bear and had a backpack slung over one shoulder. The woman bent down and mumbled somethin' in her ear and I saw Nessie nod her head. They walked over to us and the woman spoke.

"Mr. Whitlock," I nodded my head. "I'm Ms. Rosalie Hale and this here is your daughter, Nessie Wright."

A/N: Yay Nessie is here. I hope that ya'll still love this story. I've got the next one started and hope to have it up soon. *waves* until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I still own nothing, all known characters belong to Ms. Meyers. Beta by: KCLutz4475

I unwrapped my arm from Bella's waist and walked down the steps; I crouched down so that I was eye level with Nessie and said, "Well howdy Nessie. I'm not sure if ya were told or not, but I'm ya biological daddy."

"Yes I was told, Mr. Jasper," she had a sweet voice even if it was tinged with nerves. My heart fell a little when she didn't call me dad, but I know that in time she would come to call me that; I hope.

"Well now who's this?" I asked while pointin' to her bear.

"This is Miss. Laura; momma gave her to me when I was four."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Miss. Laura," I said while shakin' the bear's paw, which earned a giggle from Nessie.

I stood up and shook Ms. Hale's hand, "Pleasure to meet ya ma'am, please let me introduce ya to my family."

Ms. Hale nodded her head and I walked back up the steps to the family and introduced them. "This here is my fiancée Isabella Swan," I said while wrappin' my arm around Bella. "This is my brother Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte," I said while pointin' to the two of them. "And this bear here is Emmett Swan; Bella's brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Ms. Hale said while shakin' everyone's hand. I noticed that her hand lingered in Em's a few seconds longer than it did for the others. Hmmm interestin', I wonder if Bella and Char noticed and if they did, knowin' them they would try to set Ms. Hale and Em up together.

"Nessie"

"Yes, Ms. Bella?"

"I was wondering if you would like to see the room that Char and I set up for you."

"I would love too."

"Come on then, let's go." Bella held her hand out and Nessie placed her hand in Bella's and they walked into the house together with Char followin' behind them. I couldn't believe how much Nessie resembles not only me, but also Alice. She has my brown eyes, Alice's black hair. Her face reminded me of a younger Alice and I noticed that she had my lips as well. There was no denyin' that she's my daughter.

"Mr. Whitlock," Ms. Hale called me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like to see where Nessie will be staying."

I looked down at the heels that she was wearin' wonderin' if she wanted to walk around the ranch in them. I knew that Bells and Char would never were somethin' like that around here, because there was always mud, animal poop and a whole host of other things.

"I can gladly show ya the house ma'am, but are ya sure ya want to see the rest of the ranch in them heels?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... do you think that one of the ladies can lend me something to wear? I still have another appointment to make after this and I don't want to be carrying mud around."

"What size are ya Sugar?" Peter asked. Ms. Hale told Peter her size and thankfully she was the same size as Char. Peter went into the house and got Char's boots and brought them back outside, Ms. Hale walked back to her car and put the boots on and then came back.

I had to admit that on anyone else a pair of black cowboy boots paired with a black skirt and blue blouse would look funny, but somehow Ms. Hale pulled the look off.

I gestured Ms. Hale to follow me while Em and Peter stayed on the porch. I took her to the horse barn, the chicken coop, and to the duck pond; all the while explain' to her all the workin' of 'Whitlock'. What we actually do on the ranch and how many people we have workin' for us.

When I was done takin' her on the short tour of the ranch, we walked back to the main house. And after she switched her shoes again, I took her inside and showed her all the rooms in the house. When she saw Nessie's she said that she loved the design of it and I told her that it was all the work of Char and Bella.

We walked down to the kitchen where we found Bella, Char and Nessie, talkin' while eatin' cookies and havin' some milk. It seemed that they were gettin' along and I was glad for that, Ms. Hale said that there were some papers that I needed to sign and so I led her to my office while Peter and Em stayed in the kitchen to get to know our new arrival.

When we reached my office, I told her to take a seat and then I sat down as well. Ms. Hale pulled out a file from her bag and started goin' through it with me. She told me all about Nessie's medical history, that she had no allergies, her grades in school and what some of her favorite things to do. I learned that Nessie was in ballet lessons and I knew that I had to find out where I can sign Nessie up for lessons now that she was livin' with me.

"So Mr. Whitlock, please tell me about your family."

"Well Peter is older than me by two years and he has known Char since we were in high school. Bella and I have been engaged for six months now and I've known her since college. Her brother Em came to live with us when he finished school, it was only supposed to be for a little while, but that's turned into a couple years now and in all honesty I can't see this house without him in it anymore."

Ms. Hale then passed me the paperwork that needed to be signed, explainin' them to me before I signed and then said that she would be back in a month for a checkup. I told her that was fine and then stood up after her and shook her hand. I thanked her for everythin' and then we walked back to the kitchen. Ms. Hale said goodbye to Nessie and then I walked her out and made sure that she got safely on the road.

I took a deep breath before walkin' back into the house. I could hear laughter comin' out of the kitchen and I knew that Em or Peter must have told a joke. I stayed by the kitchen door just watchin' them all, I smiled, because they all acted as if they've known each other longer than a few minutes.

I walked in when Bella caught me watchin' them and sat down next to Nessie and said to her, "So Nessie, what would you like to do first?"

"Ms. Bella told me that you have horses, can I see them?"

"Of course sweetheart, do you want to leave Miss. Laura here so she won't get dirty?"

"Okay"

Char took Nessie's bear and told her that she would leave it in her room for her. I looked at the outfit she was wearin'; a skirt and a shirt and told her that she would need to change first so that she wouldn't get her nice clothes dirty. Nessie nodded her head and then followed Char up to her room to change.

When she was out of earshot Peter said, "She sure does look like ya Jazz."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"I think that she is going to love it here," Em said next.

I nodded my head and said, "I hope so."

"She will Jasper, just have some faith," Bella said while wrappin' her arm around my waist.

I placed a kiss on her head and then heard Char's voice, comin' closer talkin' to Nessie. When Nessie and Char came into the kitchen, I held out my hand for her and after she placed her little hand in mine. I led her out to the horse stables.

A/N: So there we have it, Nessie has arrived and everyone seems to be getting along. Thanks to everyone that has favorite/alerted and followed this story, it means a lot to me *waves* until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I still own nothing, all known characters belong to Ms. Meyers. Beta by: KCLutz4475

As we walked to the stables, Nessie told me more about herself. She told me that her best friend was Jacob 'Jake' Black; he was a year older than her, but he never acted as if that was a problem. He was very protective of her and she missed him a lot. I made a mental note to talk to his parents and invite him to come and spend a week with Nessie over the summer or around Christmas time; or both if he so wished it.

"So how did ya get into ballet, sweet pea?"

"Well around Christmas time two years ago, momma took me to see 'The Nutcracker' and I loved how all the pretty woman moved, so momma signed me up for classes."

"Would you like to continue takin' them?"

"Yes I would. My teacher told me that I was really good already and if I kept working at it, I may become a professional ballerina one day."

"Well then, I'll inquire as to where there are classes and get ya signed up."

"Really? That would be great," she said with a huge smile on her face.

By this point we had reached the stables and after pushin' one of double doors open and walkin' inside, Nessie stopped in her tracks and a look of awe was on her face; I guessed because of the number of horses we had in this stable.

"This is just a fraction of them sweet pea," I said with a chuckle.

"You have more dad?"

I beamed with pride when she called me dad and I had to admit I was a little emotional, but I swallowed back the tears and answered her.

"Ya sweet pea, we have another two stables just over yonder."

"Why do you have so many?"

"We have lots of workers and they each have a horse, plus there is one for each of the family and some left over. Also it's very relaxin' to just saddle up a horse and go for a ride when your havin' a bad day"

"Oh I see."

We walked along the rows of horses; we had many different breeds, Appaloosas, Arabians, Canadians, Irish Hunters, Rocky Mountains and Russian Trotters as well as a couple others. They varied in not only size, but color as well. I knew that I wanted to use the new colt that had been born last summer to train Nessie on. We walked over to the beautiful, black, Irish Hunter that we named Jack, when Nessie saw him, she let out a little squeal and turned to me, askin',

"Can I learn to ride on this one daddy?"

"Of course sweet pea, this is the horse that I had in mind anyway."

"Yay," she said, her smile was so large.

I unlatched the door and Jack neighed in welcome. I looked back at Nessie and was pleased to see that she wasn't frightened in the least. I walked into Jack's stall and petted him, Nessie followed and I told her to let Jack smell her hand first before she started to touch him, she nodded her head and did as I instructed. She giggled when Jack licked her palm, I asked Jack if he wanted to teach Nessie how to ride, he nodded his head and neighed. I told Nessie to have a seat on the hay bale while I got Jack ready.

I brushed Jack down, placed a blanket on his back and then put a saddle over the blanket. I made sure that the straps were secure and put on the bridle and made sure that was secure as well. Once Jack was ready I told Nessie to follow me and I led her and Jack outside and over to the pen.

"Are ya ready sweet pea?"

"Yes daddy."

"Ok then, come over here and I'll tell you what you do first."

When she was close to me, I lifted her up and placed her in the saddle. I told her to place her feet in the stirrups, when that was done I took the reins and said to Nessie, "Now I know this is a big horse, but I just want you to get used to how it feels in a saddle, if you get too scared then I will train you on one of the ponies that we have."

"Ok daddy, I understand."

I then started to lead Nessie and Jack around the pen, slow at first, but upon Nessie's urgin' I picked up the pace a little. I kept leadin' them around the pen until nightfall. I asked Nessie if she wanted to walk back to the stable or stay on Jack. When she told me that she wanted to stay on Jack, I started the trek back to the stables. Once there, I showed Nessie how we get a horse cooled down after ridin'. She was a very attentive listener and she was also a quick learner.

Once Jack was cooled down, Nessie and I walked back to the main house hand and hand. As soon as we entered the house we both took a deep breath in and I could hear both of our stomachs grumble as the smell of food got stronger the closer we got to the kitchen. Upon enterin' the kitchen we saw that dinner was ready and waitin' on the table. Bella noticed us and she told us to get cleaned up before we eat.

When Nessie and I were both cleaned up we headed back down to the kitchen and took a seat at the table with the rest of the family, we said grace and then tucked into the meal that Bella and Char cook; fried chicken, gravy, grits, biscuits, corn, peas and mac & cheese. All of my favorite foods and as I looked over to Nessie, I saw that she was enjoyin' everythin' also; she even had seconds.

When we were done eatin'; Bella set up an ice cream bar, with every possible toppin' that one could think of. There was chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, butterscotch, cherries, sprinkles, whipped cream, pineapple pieces, nuts and three different flavors of ice cream; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Everyone had fun makin' their own sundaes.

Once everyone was done eatin' I said to Nessie, "What would you like to do now sweet pea?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course sweet pea, let's go."

Bella, Char, Nessie and I all went down to the den while Peter and Em did up the dishes. I let Nessie pick the movie; it was one of the cartoons that we had. We got comfortable and popped the movie in, when Peter and Em came down, they brought drinks and popcorn with them. Nessie fell asleep halfway through the third movie, so I carried her upstairs and Bella got her ready for bed, I went back in when Bella came out. I placed a kiss on Nessie's forehead and told her that I hoped she enjoyed livin' with me and that I was glad that she was here.

A/N: so now that Nessie's here and y'all have been introduced to her and have seen what her first day on the ranch was like, I'll be doing a time jump I'm undecided as of yet if its going to be a couple of weeks or a month or two. *waves* until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I still own nothing except for the plot. Beta by: KCLutz4475

I was so scared that I thought I was going to be sick. Today, I was going to meet my real father. I couldn't believe that the man that I've been calling daddy for as long as I could talk wasn't my real father. Ms. Hale tried to talk to me on the drive to where my real daddy lives but I was to nervous to talk; I think that Ms. Hale understood that. She told me about what my daddy does and I was excited to learn that there were horses where I was going to live now. I've always loved them.

When we came to a stop at the ranch, I noticed how big it was compared to where I used to live. There were many building and I could see cows, ducks, sheep and pigs. Ms. Hale got out first and when she came over to get me, my excitement from learning about the horses was replaced with being scared again. Ms. Hale took my hand in hers and told me that everything was going to be all right; I nodded my head and then got out of the car.

My daddy was handsome, just like my old daddy. I loved his brown eyes and his blond hair. I wasn't sure what to call him so I decided to call him Mr. Jasper until I was ready to call him daddy. Ms. Bella and Ms. Charlotte were very pretty and Mr. Emmett looked like a big teddy bear. I wasn't so scared after I talked to Mr. Jasper and he made my laugh when he talked to Miss. Laura.

I loved my new room. Ms. Bella and Ms. Char did a great job on it. I liked them both instantly and I knew that as long as they were around everything was going to be alright. Mr. Peter and Mr. Em were very funny and they had my laughing; something that I haven't done since momma and daddy died.

I was so excited when daddy asked me if I wanted to go and see the horses. When we walked into the barn and I saw the size of it and all the horses that was inside, I was shocked. I was even more shocked when daddy told me that there were two other barns filled with horses. When I called him dad, I felt comfortable with it and was pleased to see that it hadn't taken me long.

When daddy told me that I could continue to learn ballet and also get to learn to ride a horse, I was so happy; I couldn't wait to tell Jake. I had fun learning to ride on Jack and I couldn't wait to learn more. Dinner was so good, everything was very tasty and I remembered what Ms. Bella told me about having as much as I wanted, so that's what I did.

When we were done eating our ice cream and daddy asked me what I wanted to do, I knew that I wanted to watch a movie and was pleased to find out that they had cartoons. I couldn't remember when I fell asleep, all I knew was that I was being carried and then Ms. Bella was helping me get ready for bed.

I was only half asleep when daddy told me that he hoped that I enjoyed it here. Once he closed my door, I was fully awake; I sat up in bed and looked around my new room. It was so much for me to take in that I finally started to cry. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, because I didn't want anyone to hear me. I just needed time on my own. I was a little scared, sad, and happy all at the same time.

I was scared, because even though I knew these people would never hurt me, I still didn't know them. They were nice and funny and I knew in time that I would come to love them, but I was still scared.

I was sad, because I missed momma and daddy; well my old daddy that is. I was still a little confused with everything that was going on. I mean the man that I thought was my daddy, wasn't and now I was living with my real daddy. I would understand this more when I got older, but for now I was confused and probably would remain that way for awhile.

I was happy, because I was glad to know that even though momma and old daddy weren't with me anymore, I still had people to take care of me. I hope that I would get to see grandma and grandpa soon as well as Jake. I would have to talk to daddy in the morning about getting to visit them.

I was starting to feel tired again, but not fully, so as quietly as I could, I slipped out of bed and walked over to the bookcase and pulled down a book to read. I walked back to my bed, crawled back under the covers and began to read my book.

The book that I chose was one about horses, the girl that was riding the horse had long red hair that was in braids and she was having the horse jump over walls, bushes and small ponds while people clapped for her. It looked fun and I knew that when I was able to ride a horse, I wanted to learn everything that was in my book.

When I finished my book, I got up and put it back on the bookshelf and got back into bed. I tucked Miss. Laura under my arm and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't long till I was asleep and dreaming about riding my horse and having it jump over different things all the while people were clapping and cheering for me and my horse. It was a good dream, one that I hoped to have come true soon.

A/N: I know I said there was going to be a time jump, but Nessie want to have her say. The next chapter will be the time jump. *waves* until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still own nothing except for the plot.

_Two months later _

I can't believe that two months have already gone by, seems only yesterday that little Nessie came into our lives. Thankfully she's adjusted well and loves learnin' how to ride Jack. I was also able to find a place in town where Nessie was able to continue her ballet lessons, her teacher Mrs. Siobhan told me that if Nessie kept going, that she could be able to train at Juilliard and go on to become a Prima Ballerina. I was so proud of my little girl and vowed to make sure, that if she wanted to continue, she would.

Ms. Hale or Rosalie as liked to be called, had come back for a couple of visits since the day that Nessie came and she said that soon, she wouldn't need to come out as often. Rosalie and Em were getting along great; as I knew they would. She said that they wouldn't be able to date till she was off of Nessie's case officially because of conflict of interest and Em told her that he would wait for her, if she wanted him.

Today was Nessie's first ballet recital and we were all getting ready to head out to see it. Nessie had the lead role in Swan Lake, she was going to be the youngest Odette in the history of 'Siobhan's Dance Academy' and she was both excited and nervous. We all told her that she was going to do fantastic. Char made her dress for the recital and she did an amazing job on it. The dress had a blue skirt and a pink top. There were blue and pink feathers on the skirt and around the neckline of the top. Char even made feather arm bands and Bella let Nessie were her pink choker with a swan cameo.

In the two months that Nessie has been here, her friend Jake as well as her grandparents and her uncle; Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Esme and Edward, has come for a visit. It had been a good number of years since the last time that I saw them and it was awkward at first but in no time we were back to acting as if nothing ever happened. I could tell that Esme was still grieving for Alice and Edward was finding it hard also because he and Alice were twins. Carlisle and Esme were pleased that I was doing well and that I was taking care of Nessie, they told me that if I didn't accept responsibility for Nessie; which they knew wouldn't happen, they were going to go for custody over Nessie.

Em, Peter, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and I were all currently sitting in the living room waiting for Nessie to come downstairs. Bella and Char were upstairs with Nessie, helping her dress. We had to leave soon and I was worried that we were going to be late; it was fifteen minutes to the dance academy. Finally Bella and Char came downstairs and told us that Nessie was ready. A few minutes after Bella said that, Nessie came downstairs and she looked so pretty.

Esme took some pictures of her and we all told her how good she looked. Finally we were ready to go; we all piled into the cars and made our way to the dance academy. After we parked, we entered the academy and Nessie went backstage to let Mrs. Siobhan know that she was here and to meet up with the other dancers. Because Nessie was the lead, we had reserved seats right up front. We all took our seats and as we waited for the recital to start, we talked with the rest of the parents that were around us.

Finally Mrs. Siobhan came out on the stage and announced that the recital was about to start. She thanked us all for coming and told us that she hoped that we enjoyed the performance. She then left the stage and I pulled out the camcorder and got ready to film her recital. The lights went down, curtains open and the music began. I hit play and watched in awe as Nessie leapt and glided across the floor with ease.

When the recital was over, everyone was standing and applauding the dancers, Siobhan presented Nessie with a bouquet of flowers. She then thanked all the dancers and after a bow from them, the dancers went off stage. All the parents and family started to make their way to the room next door for refreshments; we waited till it was less crowded and then made our way there also. The parents were coming up to us and telling us how good Nessie was and told us that they hoped that she continued performing.

The dancers then came out and Nessie came running over to us and jumped into my arms

"So daddy did I do well?"

"Darlin' ya were amazin'."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. All the other parents and family were sayin' how good ya were."

"I was so nervous."

"It didn't show."

"Did you record it?"

"Of course darlin'."

Nessie then hugged me and I put her down so that the rest of the family could give her hugs and congratulate her. She then went to get some cookies and juice and talked to her friends as well as the other adults. I caught her yawing a couple of times and I asked her if she was ready to leave, she said that she was so after saying goodbye to everyone, and getting her things we made our way out the cars; Em was giving her a piggyback ride.

Nessie fell asleep halfway home so when we got to the ranch, I carried her up to her room. Char was going to undress her but Esme asked if she could do it instead, Char agreed and told her where to find her pajamas. Esme nodded her head and followed me up the stairs after everyone had given her a kiss and whispered goodnight. I placed Nessie on the bed, gave her a kiss and then went downstairs.

I was so proud of my little girl tonight and my heart swelled with love and pride when I thought about her on that stage.

A/N: So what did everyone think? On my blog there is a manip of Nessie as Odette; the link is in my bio. I'm trying to decide if I want to stop the story here and write 2 outtakes or go on. Not sure yet. This chapter is unbetaed as my poor beta is sick in bed; hope you get well soon hun, so any and all mistakes belongs to me. *waves* until next time.


	9. Outtake 1

**A/N: **Ok so first off, I'm glad that all of you have enjoyed this story. I have decided to end this story at 8 chapters but don't worry I'm doing 2 outtakes. This is the first one.

Secondly I still don't own anything if I did Jasper would have more than a couple of lines.

Almost a year has passed since Nessie has come to live with us and she is growing into a beautiful young lady. She has since developed a twang and if you didn't know better you would have said she was born on this ranch not just raised on it. She had become so good at ridin' that she wanted to compete in rodeos and she won a lot of the times, when she wasn't ridin' she was at the ballet studio. For all the shows that the studio put on, Nessie was always the lead.

Nessie was a great kid and always listened to us when we asked her somethin' or to do somethin'. She wasn't a wild child and our fights were few and far between but the one thing was who ever Nessie fought with, they always made up. No one in this family ever went to bed angry, it was a rule.

The house was in an uproar. Bella and mine's weddin' was in a two days and Bella and Char were runnin' around makin' sure that everythin' was ready for the weddin'. Everyone had a role in the weddin'; Nessie was goin' to be the flower girl, Peter was goin' to be my best man, Char was goin' to be Bella's maid of honor, Rose was goin' to be a bridesmaid; still can't get over how big our family has grown in a short amount of time. Em was also gonna be standin' up for me. When I asked Bella where she wanted to get married, she said the south pasture; it was a beautiful spot, there were trees surroundin' it, and it was up on a little hill that overlooked a stream. We planned to get married just as the sun was setting. We had the chairs bein' delivered today, as well as some tables that were going to be set up out back for the reception.

Bella was a simple girl; one of the many thin' that I loved bout her, she wasn't a girl that enjoyed the spotlight and our wedding was goin' to represent that. The men weren't goin' to be wearin' tuxes we were goin' to be wearin' jeans and white button ups. I didn't know what the dresses were goin' to look like but I knew it would be simple but elegant just like the girls. Bella and I were goin' to be writin' our vows and I was currently up in my study workin' on mine. It wasn't hard it was just that what I had in my head wasn't comin' out on paper.

I was gettin' frustrated and on my third glass of whiskey when there was a knock on the door, "Come in" I hollered. The door creaked open and my beautiful daughter walked in. I broke out into a huge grin, which she returned. She walked over to me and I moved the chair so that she would be able to sit on my lap; somethin' that she loved to do no matter how old she got, she wrapped her arms around my neck and after placin' a kiss on my cheek she said "What are ya up to daddy?"

"Well Sweetie Pie, I'm tryin' to write my vows"

"What are ya havin' trouble with?"

"Now who said I was havin' trouble missy?"

"Well ya said tryin' instead of am, and that tells me that ya are havin' trouble with somethin'."

I sighed, this little girl knows me to well.

"What's in my head is not comin' out right on the paper."

"What do ya have so far?"

I picked up the piece of paper and handed it over to her. She was silent for a few minutes and once she was done readin', she looked at me and crumpled the paper up. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she said, "That's not you daddy. None of those words are comin' from ya heart."

"I know, that's my problem." I sighed again.

"Why are ya even writin' it?"

"What do ya mean Sweetie Pie?"

"Don't write it daddy. Just tell mama how ya really feel."

"What if it doesn't come out right?"

"It will daddy, you know what ya wanna say so on Monday just say it, don't write it"

"Alright Sweetie Pie, I'll do as ya say"

She kissed me again and then skipped out of the room. I chuckled as the door closed and after finishin' my drink. I got up and went to see what was goin' on downstairs. I found my Bella in the kitchen on the phone with someone, I didn't want to disturb her, so I leaned against the door jam, and just watched her. Bella had her back to me and she was gesturing with her hands; somethin' that she did when she was frustrated. I chuckled silently knowin' that we were both recently frustrated.

_"Yes alright, I understand. No its ok thanks." _ I heard Bella say and then watched as she hung up the phone. She turned around and when she saw me standin' here, she ran across the kitchen and launched herself into my arms. Her shoulders were movin' up and down and I knew that she was cryin', so I began to rub circles on her back and told her that everythin' was goin' to be alright. After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"What was that all bout darlin'?" I asked her while wippin' the tears from her face with the pads of my thumbs.

She let out a little hiccup and then said, "That was the flower shop. They aren't able to get me the pink roses in time for the weddin'. They said that they have red roses all ready to be picked up tomorrow and they will happily replace the pink roses with whatever flower I want"

"I'm sorry darlin' that ya ain't gonna have ya pink roses. What flowers are ya gonna replace them with?"

"I don't know Cowboy. I guess I'll see what I like tomorrow when we go into town."

"I can't wait to see ya in ya weddin' dress"

"I can't wait for ya to see it," I said while placin' a kiss on her lips. I would have deepened it but I heard my name bein' called and so with another quick kiss I went in search of the person callin' me.

~xx~

It was the day before the weddin' and I couldn't have been more excited. The rest of the stuff was bein' sent today. Em, Peter and I had to get the south pasture; which wasn't really a pasture because it looked more like a forest but its been called the south pasture ever since I was a little boy, set up and then go into town to get new jeans and shirts; I was glad that I wouldn't have to wear a suit because even though I looked good in one, they really weren't my thing. The girls left just before everythin' started to arrive, I knew they had a long day ahead of them also. By afternoon, we had the south pasture setup, all the chairs were in place and the tree branch archway was set up.

We all piled back into the truck that we use around the farm and went back to the main house so that we could shower and change our clothes before headin' into town. I passed James; one of the ranch hands, and asked him to keep an eye on the house in case any of the guests showed up, he told me that he would. Once we were all cleaned up, we got into my pickup and drove into town.

We only had two stops to make; the first one was to the store to get brand new dark wash denim jeans and white button up shirts. Once we paid, we headed over to the jewelry store so that I could pick up the rings. We both were goin' to wear gold bands but on Bella's was a blood red ruby cut into a heart. When I first saw it, I knew that I had to get it for Bella because it was beautiful, simple and perfect, just like Bella. The rings needed to be resized and that's why I didn't get them as soon as I saw them. The jeweler; Laurent, had the rings all ready to go. I took a look at them to make sure everythin' was alright with them and then I paid Laurent and thanked him for doin' an excellent job.

I looked at my watch and knew that we had to head home because the girls should be there by now, gettin' ready to head out for the bachelorette party. We made sure we had everythin'; the guys gettin' the beer and snacks while I was gettin' the rings, and then we drove back to the ranch. We opted to have the bachelor party at home because there was a game on tonight and we didn't really fancy spendin' the night in the bar. Nessie was spendin' the night with one of her best friends.

When we arrived home, sure enough Bella's car was parked out front as well as another car. We gathered the bags and walked in to see who had arrived. As soon as we entered we could hear shouts comin' from upstairs but they weren't angry or scared shouts, it was just the girls gettin' ready. I looked into the livin' room and sittin' on the couches was Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Been here long?" I asked while shakin' Carlisle and Edward's hand and placin' a kiss on Esme's cheek

"We arrived just as the girls were pulling in." Esme replied.

"Y'all are early. We weren't expectin' y'all till tomorrow" Peter commented

"I hope we aren't putting you out" Esme answered

"No, no. It was just a surprise that's all" I answered assurin' them

"It's just that I got done early at the hospital and figured that we would drive up tonight instead of tomorrow" Carlisle said.

"Well we are glad that you are here" Em said with a big smile. "Esme are you goin' with the ladies?"

"Yes. I can't wait, it's been a long time since I've been to a bachelorette party" she replied with a chuckle.

"Are we going out boys?" Carlisle questioned.

"Nope we are stayin' here and watchin' the game." I answered

Carlisle just nodded and I excused myself so that I could go and put the rings in a safe place. I went into my study and opened up the safe that was behind an old picture of my great grandfather; the first Jasper Whitlock. I then headed back downstairs and saw that our friends had showed up; it had been sometime since I last saw Ben, Eric, Mike, Paul, Sam, Garrett and Demetri. I greeted them all with either a handshake or a one arm man hug. Not long after, the ladies came downstairs and they all looked beautiful. Their number had grown as well; Ben's wife Angela, Eric's wife Lauren, Mike's girlfriend Jessica, Paul's girlfriend Rachel, Sam's wife Emily, Garrett's fiancée Kate and Dem's girlfriend Jane, were all with them. They were all gigglin' bout somethin'.

I swatted my girl's ass which made her giggle and then they along with Esme were out the door. As soon as they were gone, the TV was flipped to the game and the beers and snacks were grabbed from the kitchen.

~xx~

It was my weddin' day. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I was goin' to be marryin' the love of my life this evenin'. The house was a mess, there were bodies everywhere; if ya didn't know any better and if the bodies weren't breathin', ya would have thought that a mass murder went on in here. I chuckled to myself and decided to get a start of breakfast, because I was sure that not only will everyone be hungry but probably hung over as well; I just hoped that my Bella wasn't. I much rather be spendin' some time with her before the crazies wake up and keep us from each other till this evenin' but I didn't want to wake her up.

I walked into the kitchen and broke out into a huge smile because sitting at the table nursin' a cup of coffee was my Bella. She looked up at me when I cleared my throat and her smile must have been as large as mine.

"Mornin' my beautiful darlin'" I said while placin' a kiss on her cheek.

"Mornin' my handsome cowboy" I swear her smile was brighter than the sun.

"What are ya doin' up darlin'?" I questioned while pourin' myself a cup of coffee.

"I was too excited to sleep and I was hopin' that I would be able to see you before tonight. Why are you up?"

"The same reason as ya darlin'."

She smiled at me and we drank our coffee in compatible silence, holdin' hands. Bella looked at me and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes, I raised my eyebrow at her and she said, "How long do ya think we have till the other get up?"

"It's hard to say darlin'. Why?"

"This is why" she said while graspin' my hand and pullin' me up with her.

"Where are we goin' darlin'?"

"I so don't know but I want to just spend some time with you. No family and no friends. Just you and I."

"Perfect"

I grabbed the car keys off the hook by the door and then we raced out the door and over to the garage. I unlocked the mustang and we climbed in and took off. I didn't have a clue as to where we were going and at this point I didn't really care. I knew that we wouldn't be able to be away from the house for long but as long as we got at least two to four hours alone, I would be happy. Sure we had the honeymoon to be alone together; Em, Peter and Char would be takin' care of Nessie, but we needed this time alone together now.

After drivin' for bout half an hour, we came to a walkin' trail that led to a lake and Bella told me to pull over. I put the car in park, got out and ran over to Bella's side to help her out. We walked hand in hand; we were just a couple out for a stroll on a nice day. We didn't talk but it wasn't needed, we both knew how the other was feelin'. When we came to the lake, there was a smooth flat rock directly in the sun, so I led Bella over to it and we sat down and just watched the water, breathin' in the smells of the light wind, the grass and the water. I sighed because it was so peaceful; there wasn't anyone around, it was just her and I in this spot.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder and I moved my arm so that I could wrap it around her, I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head, I could hear her sigh in contentment. After awhile we began to talk about the past half year and what's to come, we discussed havin' more children; which Bella was all game for, I couldn't wait to see her belly swollen with our child. I then made sweet love to my soon to be wife, there was nothin' animalist bout it, it was pure sweet love makin'. We reached our climax together whisperin' each others name and then we just laid there; still connected, enjoyin' the feelin' of being one.

Soon though it was time to head back so that we would have enough time to dress. I had a feelin' that we were goin' to be enterin' a shit storm when we got back to the house for not lettin' anyone know we were takin' off, for not takin' our cells and for bein' together on our weddin' day in the first place. I pulled out of Bella and we both moaned at the lost of contact, I helped her get dressed and then I quickly got dressed and we walked back down the trail the same way we entered; hand in hand.

We were still holdin' hands when we arrived back at the ranch. When we entered through the kitchen door, we could hear everyone. It seemed that there was a search party out for us, Em was in the livin' room talkin' into the walkie talkie gettin' updates as to if anyone had found anythin'. Bella and I just chuckled and then walked into the livin' room. Em's back was to us and after hearin' back from Peter that there was no sign of us in the east pasture, Em sighed and then said "Where the hell are they?"

"Right her bear" Bella said while tryin' to stifle her giggle.

Em spun around, cursed and then said "It's about goddamn time. Where the hell have you two been?"

"We just wanted to be alone together for a little bit" Bella answered while givin' Em the puppy dog eyes and bitin' her bottom lip.

Em sighed again and then walked over to us and wrapped Bella in a hug and I heard him whisper "We ain't mad at y'all. You guys just scared us, I mean you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving"

"That was the whole point" I responded, "We just wanted a few hours alone."

Em pulled back from huggin' Bella and nodded his head, he then sent out a mass message lettin' everyone know that we were here at the ranch and in once piece. We could hear a lot of curses and responses of that they were comin' home. We went to sit on the couch and waited for everyone to return.

They came back in pairs and it was the same questions asked again and again and our answer was the same that we told Em. I could tell that they weren't really pissed at us and it seemed that some even understood our reason to want some time together. We all grabbed an early lunch and then Bella was whisked away by Char and Rose. Angela went with them, I was bummed that I didn't get to kiss Bella but I told myself that soon I could kiss her all I want on our honeymoon.

I went up to my room, showered and then got dressed in my jeans and button up. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my Stetson and headed back downstairs. All the guys were already dressed and were watchin' the game on the TV. Soon Bella and Em's parents arrived and after a hello to us all Renee went upstairs to see Bella while Charlie came and watched the game with us. The rest of the guest started arrivin' and before long it was time to head out to the south pasture.

~xx~

I stood at the archway with Peter and Em. The preacher was standin' with us and all of the guests were sittin' in their seats and havin' conversations with others. I was eagerly waitin' for my Bella to walk down the aisle. The music changed and I knew that soon I would be seein' my Bella. Char and Rose glided down the aisle lookin' beautiful in light blue strapless dresses carryin' rose bouquets. Once they took their spots, Nessie glided down the aisle. She looked very beautiful and grown up in her dark blue dress, she scattered white rose petals as she walked and then took her spot behind Rose. After a minute pause, I saw Charlie and on his arm was my beautiful Bella. She was wearin' a white strapless dress with a strip of silver fabric under her breasts. She was stunnin'.

When her eyes landed on me, she broke out in a huge smile, which I returned. When Charlie and Bella reached the end of the aisle, Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek and then placed her hand in mine. I tipped my hat to him and then he went and sat beside Renee as Bella and I turned to face the preacher.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan to Jasper Jackson Whitlock. If there is anyone that believes that these two people should not be joined in marriage then speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher stated. There was a few minutes silence and then the pastor continued "Now I understand that you both have written your own vows. Jasper if you would recite yours now please."

I nodded my head and began, "Bella when I met you the first time, you made my world that more brighter. It was love at first sight for me and I knew not long after that we started dating that I wanted you to become my wife. I can't thank you enough for your strength this past half year, without you I don't know how I would have Nessie turn out the wonderful young woman that she is today. I can't wait till I can officially call you mine. I love you so much my beautiful Bella."

Bella had tears streamin' down her face and she had to clear her throat a couple of times before she was able to recite her vows.

"Jasper when I met you, it was love at first sight for me as well. You were so handsome and I was grateful to you when you helped me out with the class that I was failing. I had hopes that you would ask me out for a date and when you finally did I was so excited. I'm glad that I'm able to spend the rest of my life by your side carrying your name. I love you with all my heart Jasper."

I smiled at her rememberin' the day that I offered to help her out with her homework. She was so pretty and I thought she was so far out of my league. The preacher broke me out of my thought by sayin', "Can I have the rings?"

Peter moved passed me and handed the rings to the pastor, he thanked Peter and then said

"Jasper please take Bella's ring and repeat after me, I Jasper Jackson Whitlock take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wed wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health. Through the good times and the bad."

I took the ring and while slidin' it on Bella's finger I recited the vows "I Jasper Jackson Whitlock take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wed wife. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health. Through the good times and the bad." I then placed a kiss on the back of Bella's hand.

"Isabella, please take Jasper's ring and repeat the vows just change the names" The preacher said while handin' the ring to Bella.

Bella took the ring and then said, "I Isabella Marie Swan take you Jasper Jackson Whitlock to be my lawfully wed husband. I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I promise to be by your side in sickness and in health. Through the good times and the bad."

The preacher then said "Do you Jasper Jackson Whitlock take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, your partner and your equal?"

"I do" I yelled out

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Jackson Whitlock to be your husband, your partner and your equal?"

"I do." Bella said with a hug smile.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Texas pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

I pulled Bella closer to me, lifted her veil and then kissed her. I poured all my love for her in that kiss. We then pulled apart and the preacher introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, I beamed with pride. The crowd erupted into applause as Bella and I walked down the aisle.

When everyone got back to the ranch, we ate and the Peter and Char toasted us. Bella and I then cut the cake and went to see all the people that had come to thank them for bein' a witness. Bella and I shared our first dance as man and wife to 'When I said I do" by Clint and Lisa Hartman Black. Bella then danced with Em, Peter and her dad while I dance with Char, Rose and Renee.

Soon it was time to head out for our honeymoon. I went upstairs to get the luggage while Bella said goodbye to everyone. We were headed to Hawaii; a place that both Bella and I wanted to go. After I placed the luggage in the car, I came in said goodbye to everyone and told Nessie to be a good girl. She promised that she would and then told me how much she loved me and Bella and hope that we had a good time.

Bella and I then ran to the car under a shower of rice and Bella waved to everyone for as long as she could.

"So darlin', are ya happy to be my wife?"

"Of course Jasper. I couldn't be happier."

I placed a kiss on her lips and then we snuggled together as we drove towards the airport.

A/n: Ok so in case anyone is wondering Rose is no longer on Nessie's case and her and Em has gotten together and Bella has become close to her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pics from the wedding will be on my blog so you can take a look. Ok this will be the last update for this story till Dec, because all next month I'll be working on an original novel. I've signed up for NaNoWriMo-National Novel Writing Month. I'll be attempting to write a 50k word novel in 30 days. Wish me luck *waves* until the next outtake.


	10. Outtake 2

**A/n:** First off I would like to apologies to all of you for my tardiness in getting this final chapter posted. All of November, I was writing my very first novel; got it done, now looking for a publisher, and it took some time for me to come down from spending every waking hour on the novel.

Secondly, I still don't own the characters; they are the property of Stephenie.

Ten years later.

New York sure was a busy city. Everyone was always comin' and goin', it seemed as if no one slowed down for even a minute. I had to admit though, it sure looked beautiful in the winter, and everythin' was covered in a fine dustin' of snow. Bella, Em, Rose, Peter, Char and I were currently standin' in line waitin' to be let in the 'David H. Koch Theater'. We were all here because this was openin' night for 'The Nutcracker' and Nessie was in the lead. Nessie had come a long way since that first day she turned up on the ranch. She was a professional ballet dancer now and she was also a rodeo queen. She was the perfect balance of city and country.

When she wasn't dancin', she was trick ridin' in rodeos all over the country; winnin' awards like it was nobody's business. Bella and I had gotten married a couple of years ago and I couldn't have been happier, she was expecting our second child soon; our first child Riley was currently spendin' the weekend with Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't stop rubbin' her belly, pregnancy suited her. Em and Rose had gotten married last year and I had a feelin' that soon we would be hearin' that they were expectin' as well. Nessie was currently datin' her childhood friend Jake; those two were meant for each other.

Finally the doors opened to the theater and after presentin' our tickets, we were shown to our seats; right in the front row, seats reserved for the led ballerina's family. We settled into our seats and waited for the show to begin. As we were waitin' for the curtain to rise, Jake came over to talk to us for a bit. I asked him how my little girl was and he told me that she was glowin' and itchin' for the show to begin. When Jake said that he was goin' to head back to check on her, I told him to let her know we were all here and we loved her. He nodded his head, shook my hand and then took off.

Ten minutes after Jake left, the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. The music began and out glided Nessie lookin' like an angel. She was so beautiful up on that stage and I got a little misty eyed seein' her up there. Durin' the intermission, I headed backstage so that I could see my little girl, I knocked on her door and after a muffled _"Come in." _I turned the doorknob and entered her dressin' room. She turned to see who had entered and when she saw me, her face broke out into a huge grin and she got up for her chair, "Daddy."

"Hey angel." I said kissin' the top of her head.

"So what did you think of the first half?" she asked pullin' back from the hug.

"You were absolutely amazin' darlin'."

"Daddy, I'm not the only dancer on that stage." she said with a giggle.

"True, but you are the only one I care about." I said with all honesty.

She just blushed and went back to huggin' me. After a few minutes, I had to leave because the show was about to begin again and I knew that she needed a few minutes to compose herself and get ready for the second half.

"Good luck darlin', I can't wait to see the second half."

"Thank ya daddy. I'll see you out there soon." she said while placin' a kiss on my cheek.

I nodded my head and then left to go and find my seat again. The second half was just as good as the first half. Everyone was standin' at the end, cheerin' and callin' for an encore.

"J...Jasper." Bella stuttered out, while I was whistlin'.

"What is it darlin'?" I asked turnin' to look at her, I noticed that she was sweatin' and her face took on an ashy quality.

"Its time." she panted out.

"What? Really? Now?" my mind was havin' trouble processin' this information.

"Yes NOW." she yelled.

Oh shit, oh shit. I looked to Nessie and she saw the concern on my face, I motioned with my hands that Bella's water had burst, realization dawn on her pretty face, she dashed off stage and not long after, there were security guards standin' in front of our row, "Mr. Whitlock, I'm Felix. We are goin' to help get Mrs. Whitlock to the hospital."

"Thank you Felix." I replied.

He just nodded his head and then him and two other guards gathered Bella in their arms and carried her out of the hall, thankfully there was an ambulance waitin'; for dancers, who got injured, Felix told me, so we didn't have to wait for one. They loaded Bella into the ambulance and soon we were speedin' towards the nearest hospital. I couldn't believe that our little one was comin' on this night. I was hopin' that this little bundle of joy was goin' to be a girl.

We arrived at the hospital, they took Bella into a room as soon as we entered and they called for a doctor. Nine hours later, our screamin' Maggie entered the world. She was so tiny and perfect; she had Bella's hair and eye color and my nose and lips. I placed a kiss on her tiny head and welcomed her to the world. I gave her back to the nurses so that they could check her out and went into the waitin' area to let the others know. I walked through the doors; everyone stopped talkin' and looked to me, "It's a healthy baby girl." I said with pride colorin' my tone.

Everyone whooped and came to congratulate me. I told them all that I would let them know when she was able to be view and then went back to Bella. This sure was a happy day and I couldn't wait to let Riley know that he had a little sister. My life couldn't get any better.

**A/n: **So there we have it, the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, thank you all for taking this journey with me. *waves* until next time.


End file.
